The present invention relates to building and construction of dwellings and to structures of a residential or commercial nature. The invention is more particularly concerned with siding formed of synthetic material, e.g., vinyl mouldings, and which is applied to the exterior of the structure. This invention is more specifically directed to a sealing insert that is employed in the vertical corner moulding or corner piece to prevent or deter insect intrusion and to reduce drafts and energy losses.
Vinyl siding has become increasingly employed on building exteriors in place of more traditional wood clapboard. Vinyl siding has the desirable attributes of attractive appearance, durability and low maintenance. This material does not need to be painted, and is relatively impervious to wind and rain. This siding is typically applied in horizontal sections to the side of the house or other structure. The edges of the siding sections meet at the corners of the house, and these are concealed in corner mouldings or corner pieces that run vertically, e.g., from the sill plate to the eaves.
The corner mouldings are vinyl extrusions that are open at the top and bottom, and thus are subject to intrusion of drafts of air and to invasion by insects. Some means must be employed as a barrier to deter ants, bees, wasps, hornets, other insects and small animals from intruding and building nests within the building frame. The corner mouldings also have to be closed off to block drafts and reduce heat losses. At present, this is typically accomplished by crimping and stapling the tops and bottoms of the corner pieces, and sealing any remaining cracks with caulk.
There is a need for a simple yet effective barrier against insect and weather intrusion, but which must be relatively permanent (i.e., which will last for as many years as the life of the vinyl siding); which is simple to install, requiring no special tools and no caulk; which is inexpensive; and which permits a wide range of sizes of corner mouldings to be fitted with one size or a small number of sizes of sealing members. Heretofore no one has provided or proposed a suitable sealing member.